


you can hide here in my arms

by outruntheavalanche



Series: ffa drabbles [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019)
Genre: Comfort, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Translation Available, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: After they get back to the hotel to pack up, Michelle takes a detour to visit Peter and Ned in their room.





	you can hide here in my arms

**Author's Note:**

> Set after bridge scene but before they go back home. 
> 
> Title from "Count On Me" by Default. Stop laughing at me.
> 
> I'm trying to pace these out so people don't get too annoyed.
> 
> There is now a Russian translation available [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8592336)!

After they get back to the hotel to pack up, Michelle takes a detour to visit Peter and Ned in their room. Ned is buzzing around, haphazardly tossing things into his gutted-open suitcase. Peter just sits crosslegged on his bed, though, staring blankly into space.  
  
Michelle steps up to him and watches him for a few silent moments before she snaps her fingers in front of his face. Nothing. Not so much as a twitch. The scratches on his face are still livid, just starting to scab. There’s a deep, plum-colored bruise ringing his eye now, too.   
  
She turns and looks over her shoulder at Ned, who’s sniffing socks.   
  
“Um… How long’s he been like this?” She nods at Ned and jerks her thumb at Peter.   
  
“Since we got back, pretty much,” Ned says, as he shrugs and stuffs all the socks in his bag. “I asked Mr. Dell about it and he said Peter was probably just scared ’cause of what happened.”  
  
“Witches,” Michelle concludes. Ned nods. “Right.”   
  
She settles next to Peter and tucks her legs underneath her body. Now that she’s sitting close to him, she can see the film of unshed tears in his eyes. Her stomach clenches in sympathy and she reaches out to touch his hand, hesitating for a moment.  
  
Peter turns his hand over on his knee and reaches up, wrapping his fingers around hers.   
  
Michelle lets her breath out in a long, low whistle. “You okay?”  
  
Peter turns, blinks the wetness out of his eyes. “Yeah,” he rasps, his voice raw, clogged with emotion.   
  
Michelle squeezes gently on his fingers, not sure she’s even helping. She’s never been good at comforting anybody. In fact, if anything, she was probably better at whatever the opposite of comfort was. Agitating. Disturbing.   
  
“So,” Michelle says, in her best TV-host booming voice. “Your cool mentor turned out to be a douche.”  
  
Peter’s mouth twitches in a smile. HIs eyelashes tremble over his cheeks. “It’s been a _really_ long eight months.”  
  
“I know,” she says, curling up a little bit so she can put her head on his shoulder. She tugs his hand into her lap and laces their fingers together.  
  
Peter turns, slightly, lips brushing against her temple. “Thank you.”  
  
“For what?” Michelle asks.  
  
Peter shifts more, smiles against her forehead and holds the position. “For this. For being here.”  
  
“I suck at comforting people,” Michelle blurts out, following it up with an awkward laugh.  
  
“You’re doing just fine,” Peter murmurs. He brushes some hair away from her forehead and gently kisses her there. “I’m already feeling a lot better since you got here.”  
  
Michelle smiles too, as she traces her fingertip gently over Peter’s bruised knuckles. “I—I think it’ll really be okay, Peter. Like, I’ll be honest. Usually I don’t. Usually everything feels like it’s going to shit. But I think it’ll be okay.”  
  
“I know,” Peter says. Michelle feels his arm slip behind her and pull her closer. “Funnily enough, so do I.”  
  
She closes her eyes, her head still lolling on his shoulder. Maybe she’s not as bad at this comfort stuff as she thought.


End file.
